Ash is a girl!
by brtnvm
Summary: Serena prays to Arceus to turn Ash into a more "sensitive person". Arceus responds and transforms Ash into a girl(Ashelina). Will Serena manage to seduce Ash in his "sensitive" girl form! Collection of Amourshipping Oneshots. Fem!Ash x Serena.
1. Chapter 1

Ash was on a trip with his Kalos travel companions but he didn't pay much attention to them. Serena was very frustrated because of this. Clemont was wondering why. Bonnie said that Clemont was too dense.

A star was flying across the night sky. "Oh pretty twinkle little star how I wonder where you are please make my wish come true all I want is for Ash to become a more sensitive person so he can understand my feelings." Serena prayed. Arceus heard her request and granted her wish. "May the girl in sorrow finally gain true LOVE" Arceus said.

On the next morning...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everybody gathered around Ash's tent to see what he was screaming about. Out of the tent... a girl appeared! She was just like Ash except she had longer eyelashes, longer slender legs, naturally red blushing cheeks, a more attractive tanned colour of skin and longer shoulder length hair, also a very large size breast and a sexy body.

(From now on I will refer to Ash as Ashelina in order to avoid confusion)

Ashelina's hands were shaking.

"G-guys, wh-what the hell happened to me!?"

Serena at first was shocked but she immediately understood that this was her dream come true. Now that Ash had turned into a girl he could finally understand the concept of romance because now he had been transformed into a more sensitive person just like Serena wanted to.. She still loved Ash even in this form because it's the person that matters and not his gender. She knew that even a change of gender would not stop Ash from becoming a Pokemon Master.

Serena was planning on eventually seducing Ashelina , step by step. She evilly grinned and quietly laughed while nobody was watching.

"Hahahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ashelina will be mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was an ordinary summer day. A week had passed since Ashelina's transformation. Everything seemed to be fine. Except... When Ashelina phoned her mom Delia and told her that now she was a girl, Delia said that she was ashamed for her son to become a transgender but she said eventually she will try to accept it as long as Ashelina gives birth to some grandchildren for Delia.

Ashelina didn't really care that much about the change as long as she could continue her dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.

As usual, Ashelina did her morning exercise with her pokemon who accepted Ashelina's gender change without any questions. Since Ashelina used to be a boy, she wasn't used to wearing a bra and she was uncomfortable with it so she didn't wear it. She noticed how Serena would sometimes stare at her body. She used to do that before the transformation too, but now, when Ashelina was a girl, she started feeling unfamiliAR emoTIONS fluttering in her heart like butterflies whenever she would engage with Serena in eye contact or direct contact like holding hands or sitting close together.

It was her new pure heart of a girl seeking for romance. Now this is something that really scared Ashelina. When she was a boy, she never felt this way. But now, now everything was completely different. It was as if not only her body changed but her soul as well. As a boy, she never experienced emotions of such quality. She was even somewhat beginning to understand Serena as a girl. She discovered qualities of her personality that she never thought she had. She became much more gentle. She still loved battling, but she now always wanted to make a good impression on people and thus she tried to look pretty.

She was scared about how drastically she was changing so she asked Serena for advice. She sat next to her on the grass after breakfast.

"H-hey, Serena, I need to talk with you."

"Yes?"

"You see, whenever I touch ... your hand (blushes), I feel something strange. I-i never felt like this before. I'm s-sorry, I'm probably acting really strange but-"

Serena put her hand on top of Ashelina's.

Serena smiled sincerely at Ashelina's words and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you like this feeling?"

"..." Ashelina couldn't say anything. Ashelina suddenly blushed even harder, broke the eye contact and looked straight in front of herself, purposefully avoiding Serena's eyes.

Serena, without saying a word, stood up and left Ashelina alone and went to train her own Pokemon.

Ashelina looked at Serena's back as she was leaving her on the grass.

"Serena... just what did you want to say to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

The team arrived to the Kalos league after Ashelina collected all of the badges.

However, because of her recent melancholy, Ashelina started neglecting her Pokemon and stopped training with them, preferring to spend her free time thinking about Serena, drawing her in her diary, decorating her illustrations with pink paper hearts and writing entries in her diary about her developing feelings. Serena sometimes noticed how Ashelina would look at her, when nobody was around. When Serena looked straight into Ashelina's eyes, Ashelina would just blush, lower her head and pretend that she was't looking at Serena. This made Serena really happy, but she didn't show it.

The whole next week Serena was avoiding Ashelina's attention. Whenever Ashelina would approach Serena, Serena would just behave as if she never said anything special to Ashelina. Ashelina felt lost. Inside of her soul there were arising tons of emotions, born in her now feminine heart and Serena noticed that way too well.

Serena decided to play with Ashelina's emotions, to let them become ripe, just like a fruit. Serena knew, that if she waited a bit more, Ashelina would offer herself to Serena on her own, when her love would start overflowing her shyness and start demanding a physical manifestation. Serena was a girl, and so was Ashelina right now, so now it was much easier for her to understand Ashelina's mind and heart.

She was bringing her plan of seducing Ashelina into fruition.

When Ashelina tried to hold Serena by the hand when they were alone, Serena just pulled her hand away, laughed, and kissed Ashelina on the cheek. She quickly ran away, now that the bait (in the form of the cheek kiss) was thrown at Ashelina.

Ashelina's face was red like a tomato. She collapsed onto her knees in a very girl-like fashion. She felt, how tears were running down her cheeks. But she didn't feel sad. On the contrary, she was experiencing a very cathartic sensation of happiness.

Ashelina was starting to fall in love with Serena, even though she didn't fully realize it yet. Or did she?

"This never would have happened if I was still a boy! Why, why does being close to Serena make me feel very sad... and strange? I don't want to ever be far away from Serena! I, I can't take this anymore! I...will confess my true feelings to Serena."

Next morning Ashelina found Serena. Serena, as always, tried to escape the conversation with a smug smile but Ashelina grabbed her hand and stopped her. Her voice was trembling, she was about to cry.

"Please l-listen me out. This is very important.

Serena...

I l-love you."

Ashelina started crying out of embarrassment. She lowered her head so she couldn't see Serena's reaction. Her tears were dripping onto the fresh morning grass like drops of dew.

Suddenly she felt Serena's finger on her chin. Serena used her index finger to push Ashelina's face up so she could look at her eyes. When their eyes met, Serena smiled at her with the most sincere smile in the world that now belonged only to the two of them. Ashelina saw how Serena closed her eyes, slighly tilted her head to the right, and leaned in close to her face.

Ashelina felt Serena's soft lips making contact with her own lips. She felt how Serena's wet tongue made its way between her own tightly closed lips. She felt Serena's tongue rubbing against her own tongue and teeth. She felt how Serena's saliva entered into her mouth.

And Ashelina responded by kissing Serena even harder. She embraced Serena in a tight hug, and Serena embraced her. All of her suppressed until now emotions went into this kiss. Even though they both had never kissed before, they didn't care if their body movements were a bit awkward. They were _making out._

 _..._

When Clemont and Bonnie walked in on the kissing couple, they were shocked. Ashelina was lying on the grass and Serena was lying on top of her. And they were hugging and kissing each other very aggressively. Both Clemont's and Bonnie's noses started bleeding. Clemont immediately placed his hand on Bonnies's eyes so she wouldn't see this. Clemont and Bonnie left the two infatuated lovers to their own business.

 _True Love Will Always find a Way_

 **THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everybody! This story is over, however, it's been getting quite a lot of views. Does anybody want me to continue this? And are there any ideas about how Fem!Ash's and Serena's relationship will develop? If so, feel free to leave a comment. Any sort of criticism is welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Hi everybody! So I recently got a lemon request for this story from "PokemonForever9000"! I haven't really done anything like this before so sorry if you don't like this. Yeah, adult content ahead, so if you're too sensitive for this kind of stuff, please don't read this.**

* * *

 _"Yeah, come on baby, you're doin' it right, yeah, lick me, right there, right below my neck-_

 _"Mmmmhhhh...Phew...Y-you're so t-tasty...S-serena... S-SERENA! Y-your hand.. i-it's, it's...t-there!-_

 _"Yeah girl, I'll m-make you enjoy t-this...Hehe...Y-you're so wet...a-already...and so t-tasty..._

 _"S-SERENA!"_

 _..._

* * *

 **A few hours earlier...**

Serena and Ashelina were enjoying spending time together after that kiss. They were now living in a forest near a route and just travelled without any goal in particular with Clemont and Bonnie. However, things didn't get further, probably because they both were both too shy to take things one step further - which meant that they only kissed and hugged, and even that was something that Ashelina was too shy to do in public so they could only enjoy each other's company in the late evening.

However, Serena decided to change that. Ever since that kiss, Ashelina's body was driving Serena crazy. Ashelina was literally a more beautiful version of Ash, so it turned Serena on even more than the old version of Ash in her morning fantasies. Every time Serena looked at Ashelina, all she could think of was how sexy Ashelina must look under her boy's clothes that were way too unfitting for an elegant girl that she had become. Not to mention that Ashelina never got accustomed to wearing a bra, which meant that Ashelina's nipples were visible, slightly sticking out from under her casual blue-white shirt, especially with her large breast. Just looking at that made Serena feel uneasy under her stomach. She was craving for intimacy with Ashelina.

Ashelina was becoming more and more assertive in terms of demonstrating her affection to Serena. No longer was she the same dense boy from Pallet town. Now she was an independent girl who knew exactly what she wanted. When she was a boy, she was too busy chasing after a pipe dream of becoming the strongest battler - the Pokemon Master. Right now the very notion of Pokemon battling - forcing living beings to inflict pain to each other for money and the sake of a very questionable amusement - made her if not disgusted, but at least quite uncomfortable.

Showcases were now much more appealing to her, because they allowed her to demonstrate her beauty, her imagination, her passion for the world, and without causing her Pokemon to experience pain - in other words, she changed very much. She released all of her Kalos Pokemon except Pikachu, who refused to leave even after Ashelina announced to the Pokemon that she refused to participate in the Kalos League. That didn't matter to Pikachu at all, after all, all he wanted was to be together with his master, or in this case, mistress.

Despite these changes, Ashelina was the submissive one in her relationship with Serena. Serena was usually the one who kissed her first, touched her body first, pinned her down to ground for some kissing first - but Ashelina was always eager to respond and never hesitated to return the passion. This probably happened because Serena's feelings had developing for a much longer time so it was much harder for her to keep controlling her lust. Sometimes Serena just wanted to take Ashelina by force, but she knew that patience is always a much more effective method of seduction.

... So today was the day when Ashelina would truly become Serena's lover.

* * *

 **7:44 pm**

"Hey Clemont, can I have a few words with you?"

"Yes, Serena, what do you want?"

Serena nodded her head, implying the topic of the upcoming conversation.

"Well, you see, I, uh... wanted to...you know, _spend_ the evening with Ashelina...The whole night, actually...Just the two of us...So, uh, how about you and Bonnie go to a nearby inn? The town is in 45 minutes of walking. I'll give you the money for a room."

Clemont immediately blushed; he became nervous. He took the money Serena was giving him.

"O-oh, OK, s-sure, of course, w-we won't i-interrupt your conversations, I s-suppose we could leave you two alone for this night... This will quite difficult to explain to Bonnie though, ahem... We'll get going then. Bonnie! Come here! Today we're going to sleep in the town that we were in this morning. Hey, Pikachu! You're coming with us too!"

Clemont and Bonnie left, taking Pikachu with them. Ashelina was going to return soon - she went to the river to bring some water.

* * *

Just as Serena thought about her, she saw her returning with a metallic bucket full of water.

"Let me help you!" Serena said.

"Nah, it's OK. I'm used to doing physical work - I've been living a camping life for ... how long was it? Well, anyways thanks for the offer."

Serena realized that she didn't know anything about Ashelina's previous life before she arrived to Kalos. But did that matter right now? Of course not. Right now was the time for something completely different.

"Hey, Ashelina." Ashelina was filling the thermos flasks with water from the bucket. At Serena's words she looked at her, putting the half-empty bucket on the ground.

"Yes? I'm listening."

"Clemont and Bonnie will be spending the night at the city. And they took Pikachu with them too...so it's just the two of us now."

Serena jumped at Ashelina, embracing her in a gentle hug and opening up Ashelina's mouth with a french kiss.

"Mmmhm... Hey, Ashelina, how about we go inside the tent?" Serena said, disconnecting their tongues, letting a trail of saliva collapse between the two girls. She placed her hands on Ashelina's shoulders and looked straight into Ashelina's eyes. She had a faint smile on her face, but under that smile she was obviously trying to show that her invitation was not ambiguous at all.

Suddenly a heavy silence suspended in the air. Serena's intentions were crystal clear, even if she didn't say them out loud. Ashelina felt blood flushing to her head, making her slightly dizzy. Her breathing became heavy and suspended. She felt how her heart was beating loudly. She felt how her stomach was twisting in anticipation. The sun had just set, but the air was still warm.

"I'll say it straight. Will you spend this night with me?" Serena desperately looked at Ashelina. She couldn't understand what Ashelina was thinking right now and that made her worry.

"I will." Ashelina said seriously, breathing out air nervously, clenching her fists as she spoke. "Anytime you want. Everything you want. I'll do it."

Without saying a word, Serena gently took Ashelina's hand and led her to the tent. As soon as they entered, Serena sat on the inflatable matress inside, inviting Ashelina to sit beside her by patting the place next to her.

Ashelina jumped down on Serena, pushing her down and pinning her down on the matress. Serena's pink hat and Ashelina's red cap rolled to the corner of the tent. Ashelina was lying on top of Serena. Both of the girls' hearts were racing. The smell of lust was charging the air inside of the tent with desire of pleasure.

"Tonight you're going to be mine." Ashelina said seriously, supporting herself above Serena by leaning on her elbows.

"Well of course I am. Heh, I never expected you to be so active though. Hey, are you planning on dominating me tonight? Just get it started already. You're sooo hot-" Serena sarcastically said, licking her lips and squeezing Ashelina's ass through her grey pants. Suddenly Ashelina's mouth crashed on Serena's and they started kissing and hugging. Serena started moaning which made Ashelina's kisses even more aggressive. Serena's dream was coming true.

Since Ashelina was on top, Serena hugged her with her hands, locking her hands behind Ashelina's back. Her legs were also hugging Ashelina's waist, increasing the friction. Serena pushed Ashelina up, breaking the kiss. The girls were heavily panting.

"Hey, hey, wait a sec, Ashelina. Don't you think our clothes are getting in the way? How about we make ourselves _more comfortable, hmm?_ Let's undress."

The girls stood up next to each other, busy with their clothes.

"Ughhh, let's do this as fast as possible," Ashelina said, pulling off her blue-white shirt and black T-shirt, taking off her grey pants, sneaker shoes and black socks. She wasn't sure what to do with her black underwear that she still wore even though she wasn't a boy anymore.

Serena also quickly kicked off her brown boots, and took off her red coat and pink shirt with the blue ribbon. She didn't bother taking off her black stockings that underlined her petite body perfectly though. She was also left in her black bra, and black panties.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Reviews are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! One of the recent reviews said that my writing style was "shitty" so i'll take a break to reevaluate my writing skills. maybe someday in the future I'll finish this fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Thanks to the support of friendly fanfiction writers, I realized that all the criticism was inconstructive and thus irrelevant. I will be continuing this story, but I need some time to make a good chapter. So keep tuned for updates, maybe in a week or so.**


	8. Chapter 8

**St Elmo you are taking more responsibility than you can handle**

* * *

Both girls, Ashelina and Serena were standing inside of the tent. They were standing next to an inflatable matress that could be used as a bed. Finally they were both undressed with barely any clothes on them.

Ashelina was standing only in her old boy's "Ash's" underwear. When she realized that her breasts were uncovered, her face flushed with red. Her breasts were very large, they were like ripe apples. Serena was also barely dressed in her black bra, panties and sexy stockings perfectly suiting her short blonde haircut that contrasted with Ashelina's long sliky black hair. Serena stepped up to Ash and seemed to be excited about Ashelina's breasts as she took a closer look at them.

"Wow...They're so big...Much larger than mine..." Serena said as she pinched Ashelina's nipple on her left breast.

"AH!" Ashelina squealed from the unexpected sensation. Serena was definitely really straightforward when it came to her feelings.

"Hey... I really wanna take care of your breast... I mean, we're in no hurry at all...So I want to make love to you all night...Let's take this steady, hmm?" Serena said as she licked Ashelina on the chin. "How about you lie down on the matress...It would be much easier to make you feel so good."

"O-ok." Suddenly Ashelina felt awkward. It became much more clearer to her what was about to happen. But it was too late to go back on her words! Ashelina promised that she would do anything Serena wanted. And she always kept her promises. Not to mention that she was really enjoying Serena's company.

That being said, Ashelina slowly lay down on her back on the matress, adjusting a pillow under her head.

Serena slowly proceeded to get on top of Ashelina as Serena's knees were located from both sides of Ashelina's body. She kissed and hugged Ashelina on the lips one more time before moving her head down to Ashelina's breasts. Ashelina's nipples were already aroused from the anticipation, as she heavily breathed as tears of unclear happiness ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, waiting for Serena to do whatever she wanted with her body. Ashelina felt Serena licking the skin on her chest above her breast, making circles with her wet tongue. Ashelina quietly moaned in happiness from being so close with her girlfriend. In her head she was imagning how she would marry Serena in an official wedding, how she would introduce her bride to her mom, how she wanted to show Serena to all of her old friends.

Serena, on the other hand, was thinking about something completely different. The smell of Ashelina's body flesh made her crazy. Her black panties were already soaked with liquid in the place where they connected with Serena's pussy. All she wanted to do now was to grind her crotch against Ashelina's sweaty body, as she was sweaty herself. But she kept herself in control in order to make the pleasure last longer.

Serena's mouth connected with Ashelina's nipple on her left breast. She was playing with it, pushing it in and out with her wet tongue, tracing circles around it in circles.

Ashelina felt how her pussy was getting wet.

"S-serena..!"

"Huh? You want me to...do it?" Serena said as she looked up to Ashelina's face to see her.

Ashelina was about to cry.

"Y-yes...Fuck me." Ashelina said with her face covered with tears of joy as she smiled.

"Well...I guess I might as well start, since you're so impatient. But!" Serena said, leaning in to Ashelina's ear, whispering, "you have to say something. Repeat after me, _I'm a lewd bitch that belongs to Serena."_ Serena's voice was firm, yet shaky and nervous. She couldn't believe she was doing this with Ashelina, but this was turning her on like fire.

 _"I-i'm a l-lewd bitch that belongs to S-serena."_ Ashelina whispered into the dark air inside the tent.

Serena inserted her left index finger into her own black panties and when she took it out, it was covered in her pussy liquid.

"I want you to suck my finger, _bitch."_

* * *

 **Ok i cant write this anymore this is way too weird for me i'll continue this story next week keep tuned for updates**


End file.
